Savior
by Nate-san
Summary: What if Sentarou didn't betray Ai? How will he save her? A short story on how they flee the village. Please R&R, love to hear from you!
1. Caught and Taken

Disclaimer: The Hell Girl series is under the ownership of its creator, Hiroshi Watanabe. In other words, not me.

Writer's Notice: This is my very first fanfiction ever! With that said, I welcome all forms of constructive criticism and helpful reviews. It is written in a matter similar to a cinematic, or like watching a movie. The reader is simply a third-person, omniscient entity among the follow characters, their actions, and the actions around them. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and it is **NOT** intended to offend, argue with, nor strike a debate with any person(s). Again, this is my very first fanfiction, and I was unaware of ANY written works that may be similar to the following prior to its completion. The following work simply emerged and fabricated into my mind one night, and I made the decision to type it out. I apologize in advance if my story appears to be a clone of another's work or if my story offends any reader. **FYI, Some early dialogue and events may have been taken directly from the series for the sole purpose of setting the scene, and minimizing confusion for the reader.** I hope that all who read my story will enjoy!

Savior

Chapter 1: Caught and Taken

(Ai and Sentarou singing)

"Why do lovely flowers bloom from the cherry tree?

Children of seven, waking, smile at the sun.

Why do fragrant blossoms stir in the mountain air?

Children of seven, laughing, run through the wood.

Why do crimson branches dance for the village streets?

Children of seven, singing, call down the wind.

Why do wilting flowers fall from the cherry tree?

Children of seven, dying, to wake once more."

Sentarou and Ai smile at each other and laugh.

*Russle. Russle.

"Huh?"

*A squirrel scurries across the bushes

"Whew…that startled me…"

"Yeah, me too"

"Say, Ai, you've been cooped up in this shrine for so long. How would you like to go swimming in the pond? You know, to stretch out a little bit?"

"Oh…okay."

*Splash. Splash.

"Hey, Sentarou?"

"Yeah, Ai?"

"Do you think its okay to leave the shrine on such a moonlit night?"

"You'll be fine. Everyone in the village is preoccupied with the bad harvest we've been having lately."

"I see…"

"…Does the water feel good?"

"Mmhmm….. The moon is beautiful tonight."

"Yeah…"

"It would be nice…"

"Huh?"

"It would be nice if we could live like this forever…"

"Ai……Why don't we just leave the village for good…together?"

"Eh?"

"No…um…nevermind…it's nothing…really…"

"Hehe. You're silly sometimes…huh?"

*Five men appear before Sentarou and Ai. Among them is Sentarou's father.

"Sentarou…what have you done!?"

"Do you realize what you're betrayal has cost the village?"

"How? How did you find out?"

"There was a rumor going around that you've been sneaking out to the mountains every night."

"And look what we find out…Now I understand. No wonder our rice crops have been failing to grow! You've denied the mountain its sacrifice!"

"Because of you, we've angered the spirit of the mountain!"

"Have you even thought about because of your selfishness, many villagers are suffering from starvation?!"

"I won't forgive a woman like you, Ai! Everyone is made to suffer! All of this is your fault!"

"Ai, run away! Run!"

"You won't escape us!" "Hey! Get back here!"

"Damn you. Stop this! Oof...ngh…I said stop! Leave Ai alone! Ugh…Let go of me! Father! Please!"

"Catch her! Don't let her get away!"

"Stop it!"

"No!" *Screams

"I got her by the hair!" *Splash!

*Struggles "Help me! Help me, Sentarou! Sentarou!"

"Shut up!" *Splash!

"No! Ai!"

"No…No…" *Pants *Shrieks!

***


	2. As Promised

Chapter 2: As Promised

*Struggles "Let me go! Father, please let me go! Please…They'll kill her!"

"Stop fighting! Just calm down and listen to me, Sentarou. You betrayed the village and helped Ai desecrate our sacred ritual. Do you want to die too? And if you keep causing trouble, you won't be the only one who has to be punished."

"But…Father…"

"Even Ai once understood that this has to be done."

"But it's wrong! It's murder!"

"Look, we don't have a choice anymore! We now must beg forgiveness from the spirit of the mountain. You have to understand, Sentarou… This must be done…for all of our sakes…"

"Please…..Nooo!!!"

*Bash! Bash! Bash!

***

"No…no…please, no…"

"Sentarou…is that you, Sentarou?"

"Yes, it's me." *Tap. Tap.* "Huh?"

"No…you mustn't speak to her. Here, take this shovel."

(Villagers) "Hurry up! Get on with it! Do it, Sentarou!"

"Our village is dying…This is the only way we can survive another year!"

"Hurry!"

(Ritual Elder Priest) "Sentarou, for the last six years, you have the denied the mountain spirit it's sacrifice. So now, you must atone for your deception."

"I can't…"

"It's for the village! If you don't everyone is going to starve to death! Think of the children…Next year's harvest…Please…Sentarou…"

(Ai) "Sentarou, please…"

"It's because of what you and Ai did that the village is suffering like this! Hurry up and beg for forgiveness!"

*Baby cries "If I don't bear milk again soon, my baby will die!"

(Ai) "Sentarou…"

"Do it for the village! Do it, Sentarou!"

*Cringes *Crumble. Crumble.

*Ai falls back "You promised you would always protect me… I trusted you…I trusted you…" *Cries

"Nooo!"

(Ai) *Gasps

"Huuuh!?" *Everyone mumbles

"No…I can't do it…I won't…Open your eyes, everyone! This is wrong! This is murder!"

"This is our ritual, Sentarou! Sacrifice! This is the only way we can please the spirit of the mountain! We've been doing so for countless decades!"

"Sacrifice!? More like we've been killing innocent, young girls for what seems like forever! Doesn't anyone think this is immoral!?"

"Morality is not the issue here! If sacrifice is what the mountain spirit wants, then sacrifice he shall receive! This ritual has kept our village prosperous and all of us healthy for decades, and look what happened when you screwed it up! You cannot deny it, Sentarou! This must be done…for the sake of our village!"

(Everyone) "Yeah!"

"Please, understand, Sentarou!"

"You must do this, Sentarou!"

"There is no other way!"

"…And you people call me selfish…I call you murderers…Fine then…if I can't persuade all of you to stop this madness…then you all can just bury me along with Ai!"

(Sentarou's father) "Sentarou! Nooo!"

*Sentarou jumps into the hole

"Fine then! Let the mountain spirit have him! Come on everyone! Let's finish this!"

(Everyone) "Yeah! Let's bury them!"

*Crumble. Crumble. Crumble.

***


	3. Soil Rain

Chapter 3: Soil Rain

"Sentarou…you came…you came to protect me…" *Cries

"Of course, Ai. I promised I would, didn't I?"

*Slap!

"Ngh! Hey, what was that for?"

"You idiot! You scared me have to death when you shoveled that dirt on top of me! How could you!? I was…I was going to curse you…idiot…" *Heavier cries

"I'm…I'm sorry, Ai. I…I wasn't thinking…so…can you ever forgive me?"

*Dries tears "…Well…you did jump in here to protect me…so yes…I forgive you, Sentarou…Thank you…..At least we get to die together…right?"

"No!"

"Huh?"

"No! I will not let us die here being buried alive! Okay, listen to me closely, Ai. I have a plan."

"Okay, I'm listening, Sentarou."

"Ai, I know you can't see well with less and less moonlight shining in through the dirt, but can you imagine where me face is?"

"Um, yeah."

"Okay, I need you to touch my cheek with your left hand."

"Um, sure. Like this?"

"Yeah. Great. Thank you."

"What will this do?"

"I'm using your hand as a sense of direction. The brute that threw you in here had your head aiming toward the big tree of the mountain spirit, your feet facing the trail leading to where we are now, and your arms facing forests on both sides. The forest to your left is closer, and that's where I'll start digging a tunnel toward."

"Oh, but couldn't you just dig a tunnel in any direction?"

"I could, but digging carelessly may cause us to surface among the villagers again. Then we'd be in dire trouble."

"Wow, you're smart, Sentarou. But wait, won't you hurt your hands digging in the rough dirt?"

"Don't worry about that. I kept the shovel when I jumped in here with you. Hehe…see? I told you those guys were idiots."

*Crumble. Crumble

"Ngh, damn! They sure are shoveling fast! Okay, Ai, I need you to curl up into a ball. I'm going to need as much room as possible to move dirt away to make a tunnel."

"No problem."

"Good, now as I dig, I'll put the dirt next to you, and you just use your hands to push the dirt to your feet, and we'll move like a caterpillar does."

"Okay."

*Dig. Dig. Dig. Dig.

*Crumble. Crackle.

"Damn, the dirt on top of me is getting too heavy. Ai, go ahead and slide past while a hold the dirt up."

"No, Sentarou! I need to help you hold the dirt up or you'll get crushed!"

"We'll both get crushed if we stay like this, so just move! I'll be fine!"

"O…okay. Ngh…nnf…"

"Keep going, Ai. You're almost through…ngh…"

"I made it Sentarou!"

"Great…ngh…now here, take the shovel and dig!"

"What!? I'm not leaving you behind!"

"Dumby, I'm not asking you to. I just need you to dig enough so that we can both fit in the tunnel."

"Oh, right!"

*Dig. Dig. Dig. Dig.

*Sentarou panting

"Ngh! I can't hold on this dirt up much longer!"

"I think I've dug enough, Sentarou! Get out of there! Come on!"

"Ugh!...Okay…Ahhh!!!"

*Crumble! Crumble! Crackle!

***


	4. The Fluorescent Underground

Chapter 4: The Fluorescent Underground

"Cough…cough…Sentarou! Sentarou are you okay?"

"Cough…cough cough…I'm fine, Ai…cough…pant…pant…we made it…"

"Yeah…we did…"

"Hehe…it's pretty cramped in here."

"I'm sorry, Sentarou. I dug as much as I could, and I didn't want you to get crushed because I heard you struggling…"

"It's okay…..Alright. Here, hand me the shovel and I'll continue digging."

"Right, here you go."

*Bonk!

"Ouch! Sentarou!?"

"Woops. Sorry, Ai! Hehe…here, let's switch places so I don't accidentally hit you again."

"Hey! I heard you laugh! I bet you hit me on purpose, you jerk!"

"Ohhh, stop it. Let's just hurry up and switch places.

"Hmf. Fine."

*Shuffle. Shuffle. Shuffle.

"Say…Sentarou?"

"Yeah, Ai?"

"I just realized…our bodies have never been so close to each other until this moment…"

"…Yeah…I guess we haven't. Well, hopefully we can stay this close to each other after we dig ourselves out of here."

"…I hope so…"

***

*Dig. Dig. Dig.

"Cough. Cough. Cough!"

"Hey, are you okay, Ai?"

"Yeah…Cough…I just breathed in a little dirt is all."

"I'm sorry. Am I digging too hastily?"

"No, no. I'm fine. I just wish I had stronger lungs like you do."

"Well, here take your hand and hold your shirt against your mouth and nose. There you go, now just breathe through your shirt with that hand and use the other to push the dirt I dig backward."

"O…Okay…Thanks a lot, Sentarou…..for…for everything…"

"…Oh…no problem, Ai."

*Dig. Dig. Dig…..Thud…Thud. Thud.

"Eh? What's the matter, Sentarou? Why did we stop?"

"I think I ran into something hard."

"Oh, is it a rock?"

"No…no, it's not a rock…it feels like…squishy wood…like the kind you get when you wet your sandals…Wait a minute. It's a root! Alright! Ai, it looks like we finally ran into the forest!"

"That's great news! Should we start digging upwards now?"

"No, not yet. For all we know, we could be only at the edge of the forest. If we dig upward now, we might emerge to where someone could see us. If we are caught, then we'd be in this mess all over again. I think its best if I dig around this root and continue until I hit a few more."

"Okay, good idea."

*Dig. Dig. Dig. Tonk!

"Hmmm, that's odd…"

"What is it, Sentarou?"

"There's no dirt here…I think the roots of the trees are holding them up. Alright then, less digging for us will make things a lot easie…Woooaaah! Aaahhhh!"

"Sentarou! What happened? Where did you g…Aaahhhh!"

*Tumble! Tumble! Roll! Splaaasshhh!

***

"Ugh…..Ngh….."

"Ouch…..Ai?.....Ai, are you okay?"

"Ngh…..yeah…I think so…..what in the world just happened?"

"…I think we just fell into an underground stream…"

"An underground stream?"

"Yeah, my father told me about them once. The roots from the trees above use hold up dirt, but water seeps past to create these streams that lead to the river."

"Wow…Hey, Sentarou, look at those glowing bugs on the roots and dirt!"

"Oh, those are root worms. They like to latch on to the roots of trees to feed and drink off of them. I've never seen them with my own eyes before."

"They're beautiful…they remind me of the moon…but wait, why do they get bright and dim like that?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. Maybe it's there way to communicate with each other."

"Oh…wow…"

"Come on, Ai. It looks like the root worms are lighting up the stream. If we follow the stream, we should end up at the river."

"Right. Okay…Thank you very much, Glowing mushi!

***


	5. The Foreshadowing Glow

Chapter 5: The Foreshadowing Glow

"Hey, Ai."

"Yeah?"

"I just noticed that you don't have any sandals on. Are your feet okay?"

"Mmhmm. The cold stream is numbing my feet so they don't hurt that much."

"Okay. Just let me know when they start to hurt and I can lend you mine."

"Alright. Thanks."

*Rumble. Rumble. Shake. Shake.

"What was that? An earthquake?"

"Maybe…I'm not sure…"

"Look, Sentarou! The worms are starting to glow franticly!"

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm starting to feel unsafe down here…..Wait a second…do you here that, Ai?"

"Huh? I don't hear anything."

"It sounds like…running water…….uh oh…"

"What's wrong, Senta…*Drip. Drop.* Ah! There's water falling through the dirt."

"Damn! There must be a storm outside. Come on, Ai! We have to get to the river quickly!"

"Why? What's happening?"

"I think this underground stream will soon become its own river!"

"Ehhh!?"

"My father warned me stay away from streams, no matter how small, when it rains because a flood may occur! Hurry! Let's start moving!"

"Ah! Wait up, Sentarou! I can't run that fast!"

"Sorry. Here, take me sandals!"

"But if I do, your feet will…"

"Don't worry about me. Just take my sandals and run ahead of me. I'll be right behind you, alright?"

"Okay…"

(In the distance) *Rush. Splash! Splash!

"I can hear the flood water getting closer! Let's pick up the pace!"

"Ugh! Sentarou, I'm stuck! Help me…I…I can't get loose!"

"Okay, just calm down…Ouch! This root's covered in thorns…Ngh! We're running out of time!"

"Just run ahead, Sentarou! Leave me behind! Knowing that you kept your promise to protect me is enough for me to die happily…"

"Stupid! If I just leave you here to drown, all of these struggles we shared would be for nothing! Let me just…Rahhh!!!"

*Rip! Tear!

"I got it! Now run, Ai! Run as fast as you can!"

*Rush! Splash! Rumble. Rumble.

"Sentarou! I can see the exit!"

"Great! Don't stop running! The rapids are right on our tail!"

*Rush! Splash! Roots snapping.

"Ai!!!"

"Sentarou!!!"

"Aaahhhhh!!!!"

*FAHPOOM!!! KURSPLASHHH!!!.....Trickle. Trickle. Trickle.

***


	6. A Beautiful Moon

Chapter 6: A Beautiful Moon

*Panting

"…Ngh…Ai…Ai, did I hurt you?"

"…"

"Ai…Ai!? Ai!? Wake up!"

"Cough. Cough. Ugh…Sentarou?"

"Yes, it's me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but my back hurts from the landing…"

"Sorry…I kind of ran into you on our way out."

"No. There's no need for apologizing. If you didn't tackle me, we would've been washed away. I'm the one who should be saying sorry for being such a slow runner…"

"It's okay. We made it out in one piece, didn't we?"

"Yeah…Thanks, Sentarou."

"Sigh…" *Pidder. Pudder. "Hey, the rain is starting to stop."

"Yeah, you're right. Look, there's the moon...It's still a beautiful night."

"Let's rest here for a bit."

"Good idea…gasps! Sentarou! Your hands, they're bleeding!"

"Oh, hehe, I didn't even notice them until now. It must have been when I ripped your shirt free from that thorny root."

"I'm so sorry, Sentarou…"

"Stop worrying so much. It's just some minor cuts. Here, I'll just wash them here in the la…Ah!"

"What!? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ai…your eyes…your eyes are blood red!"

"They are? Hmm…they don't hurt or anything…"

"I didn't notice them under the dim light of the root worms. It looks like you got blood in them…Probably when one of those villager struck you in the head. Here, just wash them up in the water."

"Okay."

*Splash. Splash

"How are they now? Still red?"

"A little…I'm sure they'll return to normal eventually."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll just water my face every day until then."

*Thud. "Come lay down next to me, Ai."

"Okay…" *Shuffle. Shuffle.

"You know…I've been thinking…"

"Of what?"

"Ai…let's open a candy shop!"

"Eh?"

"Yeah, a candy shop! Let's build it together. We can call it, 'Shibata-ya'!"

"Sounds like fun! Where should we build it?"

"Far away from that murderous village! That way, we never have to witness another Nanatsu Okuri ritual again!"

(Ai) *Nods

"Anyway, we could make Kuroame at our shop."

"Kuroame?"

"Yeah. They're very delicious dark candies. They'll be our top seller for sure! My grandparents taught me how to make them before they passed away, and my mother used to make them for me all the time. I tried to convince my dad to sell them to the other villagers for a profit, but he argued saying that sandals were more practical. Chh…he didn't even sell them. He just gave them to those pigs for free..."

"Don't worry about your father or the village anymore, Sentarou. I think it's best if we just leave the past behind us from now on."

"Yeah, you're right Ai. But…speaking of my father…I'm…I'm sorry about your parents, Ai."

"…Oh…thanks…but I think they deserve it…"

"What!? I thought you loved your parents?"

"Eh? Oh, no silly. I mean they deserve to finally rest in peace. Ever since my birth, the village has shunned and ridiculed my parents without even thinking twice. Now that their souls have left this world, they're probably basking in the joys of Heaven, looking down, watching over us right as we speak..."

"Yeah. I'm sure we'll see them, as well as my mom and grandparents, after we die."

"I don't want to think about dying right now. I just want to stay here like this…with you…forever…"

(Sentarou) *Nods

"Sigh…I'm getting sleepy."

"Yeah…same here…"

"Say…Ai?"

"Yes, Sentarou?"

"Ai…?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Ai….."

"You're being silly again. I can…hear you…just…fine…"

"Ai…Ai…Ai….."

***


	7. Red

Chapter 7: Red

"Ai…"

"Ai?"

*Stirs. Opens eyes "Huh?"

"Ai? Are you awake, Dear? Hehehe, you fell asleep in the living room. You've been working so hard lately, meeting so many clients, that I thought that you could use a little cat nap for once. Are you feeling ill, child?"

*Ai's lack of emotion returns "No, Grandmother. I'm fine. I just had…a strange dream."

"Oh…I see…You were turning over frequently in your sleep, child. Was it a nightmare?"

"No, Grandmother. It was…a good dream…"

"Hehehe, well Dear, you never know. Some good dreams do come true."

"Yes…I suppose so, Grandmother…"

*Ai looks outside.

"The sunset…is beautiful…but isn't the moon…"

*Dring

"Oh, you have a message, Ai. I'll prepare your nagajuban once your client answers, Dear."

"Yes. Thank you, Grandmother. I'll be leaving now. Everyone."

(Wanyudo, Ren, and Hone-Onna) "Yes, Mistress."

(Hone-Onna) "Say, are you feeling alright, Miss?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

(Ren) "For the record, Miss. You sure are a very cute sleeper."

*Wind blows

"Let's go."

(Wanyudo) *Nods and grunts in agreement

_Your grievance shall be avenged…_

Fin


End file.
